


Mile Marker 88

by SeleneDarkbloom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Grief/Mourning, M/M, No War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom
Summary: Noctis' life is taken away in a tragic accident and Prompto is left to figure out how to live without him; only to realize he is not quite alone.Noctis watches over the man he loves and wonders whether he should let go and move on... for both of their sakes.Written for the 2020 Promptis Big Bang.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum & Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Promptis Big Bang 2020





	1. ACT I - Eulogy

**October 26** ** th **

Prompto idly stroked the skin right under the collar of Noctis’ shirt. The wind blew the curtains, partially hiding the starry night outside. Noctis pulled him closer, tighter, warmer. Prompto tangled their legs together and just relished in the quiet filled only by Noctis’ beating heart under his palm. He placed a gentle kiss at the top of Prompto’s head, and the blond couldn’t help but sigh into it.

“I was thinking,” Noctis broke the silence, “it’s stupid, I know. But where do you see yourself five years from now?”

“Huh?” Prompto furrowed his brows. “Is this a surprise high school essay that I wasn’t warned about after graduating?” 

Prompto can feel and hear Noctis’ laugh through his own body. He twists and turns until he is looking straight into those gorgeous blue eyes, two shining stars in a dark sky.

“Come on, indulge me.” Prompto laughs into the crook of Noctis neck, taking an involuntary but not unwelcome whiff of his boyfriend’s scent. Lime, grass, roses, and something entirely Noctis.

“It’s a serious question.” Noctis tightens his hold for a second then lets him go.e spoke seriously, but the smile on his face betrayed his actual feelings. It would always baffle Prompto how genuine Noctis was with him. He didn’t really get why, but he wasn’t complaining. Hell no. It might be a little selfish, but that made Prompto feel as if he was special. He didn’t feel like that with anyone else.

Noctis tilts his head forward with slightly wider eyes, waiting for Prompto to answer him. He exhales, thinking about it. Where _did_ he see himself in five years?

“I… don’t know.”

Noctis’ brows pinch in curiosity, and the hand running up and down Prompto’s arm stops.

“You haven’t thought about the future at all?” He sounded surprised, and maybe a little doubtful.

“Why would I do that if the present is this good?” Prompto places a light kiss under Noct’s jaw, and watches the faint blush creep on his face.

“I’m glad you think that right now is good, but haven’t you thought about how things might be?”

“No, not really.” He hid his face on Noctis’ chest, holding him ever closer.

He had.

Once, just once he had put some energy into seeing their future and he didn’t like what he saw.

“Prom?” Noctis tilted his head searching for Prompto’s face. “What’s going on? Tell me.”

Prompto sighs, he wasn’t getting out of this one, was he?

“I thought about our future once… there wasn’t any.”

“What?” Noctis pulls away from him like he had taken a thunder spell to the face. He sits up and Prompto mirrors his stance.

“What do you mean by that, Prompto?” The distraught look on his boyfriend’s face almost made him crumble and back out from speaking, but he couldn’t. He had to, he knew one day he would have to address this, it was ultimately inevitable and he hated every part of it.

“As much as I love this,” he gestures between them, “there is no future for us. There never will be.”

Noctis opens his mouth to speak but Prompto stops him.

“You and I… We’re from different worlds. You’re the prince, you have duties. I don’t fit in with those duties.” He felt his chest tighten and his eyes sting with each word.

“It doesn’t matter how real what we have is. It won’t last, it can’t last.”

There was an ugly pause. Noctis’ eyes were welled up not unlike his own, mouth open. Prompto feared that being truthful would make Noctis end things right then and there, maybe it was for the best, maybe that was the-

“You do fit in! What kind of nonsense is that?” Noctis held his face between both of his hands, a thumb gently caressing his cheek.

“It’s not nonsense and you know it.” He holds one of Noctis’ wrists to ground himself. A tear rolls down his cheek only to get caught on Noct’s thumb.

“I know that you’re my boyfriend, I know that I love you, I know that you fit in with me like no one else does.” Noct’s words fell genuine from his lips, and his eyes never left his own.

“I’m not saying those things aren’t real, I’m saying it can’t work forever, and pretending that it can is only lying to ourselves.”

“We’ve made it work so far, why don’t you think we can keep doing that?”

“Because Noct, right now you’re just the prince. You’re free to do as you please. Do you really think this is how it will be once you become king?”

Noctis was hurt by his words, the hold he had on his face slowly lessened. Prompto knew that was a bad choice of words, he knew the burden on Noctis’ back was huge. But it didn’t make his words any less true.

“Why are you so determined to see this fail? You’re not even willing to try? That's it?”

“It’s not that I want it to fail, it’s just…” He pauses.

“I’m not worth the try.” He can’t look him in the eyes anymore, so instead he looks down to his own hands.

Noctis shakes his head and holds Prompto’s face with unwavering certainty.

“Listen to me, you are worth it. If anyone is worth it, that’s you. You’re kind and funny, you light up every room that you walk into, you’re my sun and my moon. Prompto you are my guiding stars.” He says and dots every freckle across the bridge of his nose.

“I’m not giving up on you, or us, just yet.” Noctis makes sure he is looking into Prompto’s eyes, and in them Prompto is sure his soul is laid bare for Noctis to see.

“Are you with me Prompto?”

“Ever at your side.”

Noctis pulls him into a hug, and Prompto just stays there. He wanted to believe that so badly, but deep down he knew they weren't meant to last. But he was going to enjoy every second he could. 

* * *

**December 28** **th **

It had stopped snowing for a little while, and their view of the road was now clearer. Still, the trees were barely visible other than the snow painted leaves, and branches in the late hours of the chilly winter night. The headlights shone bright on the road ahead, but they couldn’t see much further than that. In hindsight, they should’ve left earlier that day, but they were too caught up in themselves to do so. Not that Prompto minded, any time spent with Noctis was a good time.

The vacation was his idea, and Prompto had agreed. They just needed to spend some time away from the city, forget about the real-life obligations and troubles. He had to internally chuckle when he thought back to Noctis planning their trip and Gladio and Ignis fuming from head to toe because Noctis should have some extra security. His boyfriend was adamant about them going alone, otherwise it would defeat the purpose of the trip. It was safe to say the prince won that argument. King Regis was reluctant, but he was above all else, happy. Because his son was happy.

“Hey Noct, do you think you can bribe Ignis to make New Year’s dinner?”

“I don’t think we need to bribe him.” Noct chuckles.

Prompto’s throat was dry and he tried to reach for the bottle in the backseat, but it was in a weird position that his arms just couldn’t contort to, he wasn’t that flexible — it’d be funny if they _could_ though — Noctis chuckled by his side.

“Let me do it, I can reach it.” He unbuckled the seat belt and reached for the back seat with his right hand, keeping the left on the steering wheel.

“Noct, it’s fine. Pay attention to the road.” He said wary.

“Got it!”

Noctis’ grip on the wheel loosened long enough for the tires to glide in the wrong way. Prompto reached for the wheel at the same time Noctis did, but it was too late;

The tires screeched against the wet and slippery road and the car flipped. It flipped so many times that Prompto’s ability to stay awake was compromised even before his head collided with the window.

The moment the car hit the trees, he just assumed he was dead. His consciousness was drifting. He much preferred being unconscious rather than awake. Because when he was awake, he could taste the coppery blood grazing his teeth and soaking his tongue. He felt the aching cracks in his bones. With each breath he could feel his lungs caving in on themselves. At times his eyelids fluttered, and he could almost believe he was home on his bed with how dark it was. But then why the cold? Why the pain, Astrals, _why so much pain?_

He saw the spots in the corners of his vision. For a moment, everything in his head was just white noise, and he hears the buzzing filling his ears. But after a while he noticed, in between his labored breaths and grunts: silence.

It terrified Prompto more than the pain. Shouldn't Noctis be moaning or calling out for help? He tried to move, but every movement he made brought him so much pain his vision turned white. He tried to see if Noctis was awake by his side, but he only found an empty seat before he blacked out. 

_“Noct?”_

* * *

**December 29** ** th **

Prompto’s eyes fluttered open, and he squinted at the bright fluorescent lights. His ears were still buzzing and his head was pounding. Actually, everything was aching and sore. He couldn’t quite remember what had happened, it took him a while to figure out he was in a hospital room. His mind was still fuzzy on what had happened, he didn’t remember getting there. He just remembers heading back to Insomnia from his vacation with…

_Noctis._

Where was he? Was he okay? Panic starts to brew within and the monitors start beeping faster around him, before much can happen the door suddenly opens to his left, and a nurse comes rushing in to check up on him. She poked around assessed monitors and asked him questions. But Prompto didn’t care about any of it. He just wanted to know about Noctis.

He asked her, his voice coming out broken. Then he realized how dry his mouth was. She had a weird look on her face, the nurse. He didn’t like that look one bit. 

“Mr. Argentum, you were in a car accident. I’ll bring in the doctor so we can relay you more information, please be patient.”

He didn’t want to be patient, but he didn’t really have a choice. Not like he was in any shape to demand answers out of anyone at the moment, so he just gave her a resigned nod.

He stayed there staring at the ceiling for Astrals know how long until a doctor came in to examine him, and tell him the extent of his injuries. They weren’t fun, but he’d live and would be able to go back to mostly normal. That was nice, but not what he was really wanting to know at the moment. He inquired again about Noctis and was met with deflecting answers. It really made him angry, why weren’t they sharing? Was it some kind of royal protocol that he couldn’t know about his own damn boyfriend?

He sighed and was left alone yet again.

After a while he noticed a remote control on the stand by his side and he reached for it with a wince. Turning on the TV the first channel was exhibiting a rerun of some old movie he’d seen a couple times before, and he decided to change channels. He lands on one that was showing news of a car accident. He leaned forward.

He knew that car, he knew that road.

The reporter was talking about the speculations as to how it happened when his eyes zoned in on what was coming up over and over again on the ticker low on the screen.

_“Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum died in a tragic highway accident last night.”_

He felt every bit of oxygen leave his body. It was like every single one of his injuries were being inflicted at that very moment. He read it again, but the phrase didn’t change. He pushed the buttons on the remote but every news outlet was reporting the same thing.

Noctis was dead.

That… couldn’t be. Surely the news must be wrong. If no one told him anything it must’ve been because there was no news on him. Noctis was just being treated by some super-secret royal doctor. That was it. The news was wrong, his boyfriend was fine. Just like Prompto was.

He hears the door to his room open again and sees Ignis coming in.

“I heard you were awake!” He says in a poor attempt at enthusiasm.

Prompto looked at him, he was a wreck. His shoulders were slumped, and he seemed as if he hadn’t slept in a while. Hair down like he used to wear when they were younger, but it was a mess, sticking out to all sides. He’d never seen Ignis like that before.

He frowns at the way Prompto is looking at him with glossy eyes. And then he sees the TV and realization crosses his features.

“Prompto…” He turns to close the door behind him and moves towards the bed.

“Tell me this is bullshit, Ignis.” He says making Ignis stop half-way.

“You weren’t supposed to find out like this.” He doesn’t look him in the eye, and stares at the pristine white floor instead. Prompto doesn’t like what he heard.

“Tell me that’s wrong Ignis! He is fine right?” He all but shouts, or as much as his sore throat will allow him to.

No answer.

“Ignis?” His voice comes out as a miserable tremble. He holds on to his tears hoping Ignis was making some kind of sick joke — he knows Ignis wouldn’t — this was not happening.

“I’m sorry.” Ignis finally says and Prompto let’s himself break. The sobs rake through his body and all of his wounds hurt. He can’t breathe, he can’t think. He’s barely aware when Ignis wraps his arms around him, and the machinery plugged around him screams in protest.

It was all static. He didn’t care.

_Noctis was dead._

_Noctis was dead._

_Noctis was dead._

* * *

**January 8** ** th **

Prompto arrived in crutches to the funeral. There were hundreds of people there, and barely a handful could claim they knew Noctis. Prompto hated it, he hated that all those people were crying for someone they didn’t know. He felt selfish in his grief, like no one was allowed to feel this but him. Deep down he knew that was stupid, but his heart wouldn’t listen to his head.

He stood on the front row, and he could see Gladio and Ignis outfitted in their Crownsguard attire near the King. They looked defeated, their role obliterated and dead just like their Prince. Regis had offered him the option to stand with them, and asked him to make a eulogy, but he refused. Prompto didn’t have a place by their side, he never had. He didn’t understand why Regis would offer him such a highly regarded position, a nobody who essentially had killed his only son.

_It was an accident Prompto._ He told himself.

And it fell on deaf ears.

The ceremony began and everyone stood up, the monochromatic room focused on the ornate coffin laid out before them. They had been told the coffin had to be closed, the damage his body suffered when thrown from the car was just too extensive. It just seemed surreal and wrong that all that was left, all that was Noct was locked away inside a box. Not seeing him made Prompto feel disconnected, the whole situation running in the forefront of his mind, but it was like he was watching it happen to someone else. Like he was nothing but a spectator to his own feelings. He tuned out the speeches, he tuned out the tears. It was all just a big, morbid extravaganza. He wasn’t surprised though; this was the Prince of an entire nation.

He looked at the cloudless blue sky with spite. How dare the world look this beautiful, how dare it smile when Noctis is gone?

* * *

Later that night he found himself at the Amicitia manor. They agreed to hold their own little memorial for Noctis, just them. He, Ignis, Gladio and Lady Lunafreya. They were probably the only people who knew Noctis, not as a Prince, but as a person.

They were sitting on the floor surrounded by snacks and drinks, Noct’s favorites. They were sharing stories about him, they even laughed. The idea was to remember Noctis for how he lived, not for how he died. It was hard for him to do that, but he appreciated the sentiment. Somehow these stories just made him fall in love with him even more. What he wouldn’t give to show him how much he loved him.

“It was his fifteenth birthday; King Regis couldn’t go on the fishing trip so I went with him instead. The scrawny little guy was just gangly arms and legs, he ended up falling in the lake when the fish pulled back too hard and he lost his footing.”

Gladio laughs and takes a long sip of his beer.

“He was sad because his dad couldn’t be there, and I knew how that felt. I just wanted him to have at least a little fun on his birthday.” He completed, far more downcast than when he was telling how the day went.

“I remember that birthday as well. When you both had returned, I gave Noctis a new batch of what I hoped was the correct recipe for the dessert he remembered so fondly from his time in Tenebrae.” Ignis spoke.

“As a matter of fact, Lady Lunafreya, do you happen to know the recipe?” He adds.

She nods positively and proceeds to give him a quick rundown of it. Ignis puts his beer down and adjusts his glasses.

“Cheeky Prince…” He then laughs.

Like, he full belly laughs like Prompto has never seen him laugh before. And the room falls silent with Gladio, himself and Lady Luna exchanging questioning looks.

“Iggy, you okay there?” Gladio asks half chuckling himself.

Ignis stops to recompose himself and starts speaking:

“I figured that exact recipe by the time he was eighteen. And that was five years ago. Yet he still told me it wasn’t ‘quite right’.”

“You got tricked into baking him desserts, Ignis.” Gladio mocks him and raises his bottle before drinking it again.

Prompto smiled, he didn’t know that. He notices Lady Luna blushing and drinking her own beer before speaking.

“Ignis, I sent that recipe to Noctis shortly after you started attempting to re-create it.”

They all full blown laughed. Never in a million years would any of them think Noctis was hiding a recipe from Ignis, but it was just the kind of weirdly sweet thing his boyfriend would do.

* * *

Prompto sits in the backyard alone while everyone else is tidying up. They said he shouldn't worry about helping, given his injuries, and he felt so useless. He finishes another bottle of beer; not hearing footsteps when someone touches his shoulder, and he flinches away.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Said Lady Lunafreya, and he visibly relaxes when he sees that it’s her.

“May I sit here?” She points to the spot by his side.

“Sure.”

She sits, but not too close. He knows he would’ve been nervous around her were the circumstances different, but he just… doesn’t have the energy to care right now.

She inhales as if she’s going to speak, but she backs down. He picks up another beer from the cooler down at his feet and offers it to her, who accepts and says a small ‘thank you’. He picks up another bottle for himself, and they drink in silence for a while. He is rather enjoying the numbness that comes with it he’s gotta admit.

After a while Prompto decides to speak. He might as well. “Thank you, for sending me that letter all those years ago.” Lady Lunafreya smiles, her cheeks pink. Though he could chalk that up to the alcohol.

“When I sent you that letter, I wasn’t truly expecting you to actually follow through with it. We were strangers who’d never met. I was surprised when Noctis started writing about you years later.” She reclines in her seat and takes a sip of her beer.

“He… He talked about me?”

“He did! I’m fairly certain I noticed he had fallen for you before he did.” Prompto blushes, and not from the alcohol.

“I spent the longest time thinking you and Noct had a long-distance thing going on.” He confesses.

“It would seem that way. However, Noctis and I were merely each other’s childhood infatuations. Once he was forced to return to Insomnia and we both grew… we realized that our feelings were much more platonic in nature.” She smiles fondly. “Still, he was the first person I’ve ever thought to be in love with.”

“I guess he was both of our firsts huh…” Lady Lunafreya seems to keep herself from laughing. “I’m… that sounded weird. I’m sorry Lady Lunafreya.”

“It’s alright. He was indeed some of our firsts. By the way, just Luna is fine.” He nods in agreement and they both fall silent after that.

_Firsts._

Noctis was his first _everything_ , and now he was gone. The aching in his chest comes full force. There has never been anyone _but_ Noctis.

“I wish we had met before… before he…” Prompto can’t say the words out loud, he just can’t.

“Me too.”

Prompto’s dam finally breaks, he cries and he cries. Luna pulls him into a hug, and his tears wet the fabric on her shoulder. She doesn’t say anything, but he can feel when her tears touch his skin. They stay like that for what feels like forever, and he just feels numb. He had no idea how to function in a world where Noct was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lovely time working with everyone to put this together. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [somestarvingartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somestarvingartist) for editing. 
> 
> And check out the amazing art done by Dandelion over [here](https://twitter.com/wangxiansocean/status/1310791445645647872?s=20) !


	2. ACT II - Remembrance

**Two years later, July 2** ** nd **

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. Prompto was in the Insomnia reserve taking pictures of a family who was putting together an album for their grandmother’s birthday. Absolutely delightful people to work with, which made his job a lot easier. He was enjoying the day a lot. It was warm, but the shades in the reserve’s park helped with that.

Once he was done, he said goodbyes to the family and headed home. The day had given him _amazing_ lighting, and he was going to have a good time editing today’s work.

He was cycling back home when his phone started vibrating in his pocket, he tapped his earbud to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hi! It’s me, Luna.” Her familiar accented voice filled his ears and he smiled.

“Heya! It’s been a while.”

“Yes, it has! I haven’t had the time to call you, but I arrived in Insomnia last night. I was hoping to see you before I get too busy with politics in the coming days.” He picked up a vague sadness to her tone. They had known each other for a couple of years now. Prompto knew she disliked politics. The fallout of Noctis’ passing was still being dealt with in those circles.

“Oh, cool! When do you have time?” He asks her.

“I was thinking… Later tonight, around 8 o’clock? Is that good for you?”

“Yep, sounds good. I’m all yours!”

He takes a turn and swerves not to hit a dog with his bicycle. He lets out a few expletives, but soon he's steady on his way again.

“Phew, be careful little guy.” Turning his head back to speak to the dog.

“Prompto? Are you okay?” Luna calls out to him from the other side of the line.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just going home and this dog showed up, but I’m all good.”

“Do be careful Prompto.” She says worriedly, but sighs in relief.

“Yes ma’am.”

Luna giggles, she’s always laughed at that.

“Shall we meet at the Skyhigh Club?” Luna says.

“Sounds good!”

“Great! I look forward to seeing you later.” He can tell she’s smiling on her end before he hears the call end.

He doesn’t take long to get home after that. He had rented a house somewhat close to the reserve, it was a very family-friendly neighborhood. Full on white picket fence, everyone knows everyone kind of deal. Not where you’d expect a single guy in his mid-twenties to live, but he needed the quiet after… all that happened.

It was a nice place; he could go for his usual runs no problem, and it was safer than the downtown neighborhoods.

Prompto arrives on his own street. The old lady from the house across from him greeted him from her garden.

“Hi, Ms. Walker!” He waved back.

He gets down from his bike to open his garage. Ms. Walker was a really nice lady. He helped her with the lawn and other things sometimes. She was the first to talk to him when he’d moved. Ignis had been helping him with some of the boxes, and Prompto didn’t know what led them to exchange cookie recipes later, but they did.

He places the bike next to the car he barely uses. He’d bought it after saving for a decent amount of time, but he barely drives it anymore. For obvious reasons, he thinks maybe he should pass it along, but he can’t bring himself to do so. He had many fond memories attached to it. 

Prompto heads inside, and goes straight to the kitchen to down a bottle of really cold, delicious water. He checks the fridge, and makes a note to go do some grocery shopping soon. When he closes the door, he fondly looks at the pictures on it. It was he and Noctis at their high school graduation, and one of him and his parents at Christmas 4 years ago.

He goes to leave his camera and other equipment in his little office before going to the bedroom to get ready for a shower. Somewhere, between the shampoo and deodorant, he felt himself being watched. He shrugs it off, and continues doing what he has to do. He sits down to start editing the day’s work, and that feeling is still there, like there is someone sitting by his side.

There had been this presence in his house lately. He wasn’t exactly a superstitious guy, but he couldn’t help but wonder. Maybe it was him… Maybe he was still there with him.

_Nah_ , he was imagining things.

Prompto checks the clock, 5:30pm. He still had some time to kill before meeting Luna, so he decides maybe he should do those groceries earlier.

Just so he doesn’t forget. Definitely _not_ because he wanted to get out of his house.

* * *

The Skyhigh Club was this nifty little place downtown. The crowd was always pretty chill, and there were tables in a more private area designed for a more peaceful eating experience, and that’s straight where he went when he arrived. He searched for a bit, and found Luna already sitting at the farthest corner. She was sipping what he was sure was her usual brandy, dressed in something blue. But the whole lighting in this place was blue and purple so that’s up for debate.

She spots him and smiles before rising from her seat, and meeting him halfway with a hug.

“I’ve missed you so much! How have you been?” Luna asks cheerfully. Prompto places a kiss on her cheek before answering.

“I’ve been doing good! You?”

“Things have been very good, yes.” She nods.

“Nice!”

They sit down and Prompto takes his jacket off, putting it to the side. Luna waves the waitress over, and he orders a screwdriver for himself.

“So, tell me all the goodies!” He says.

“I haven’t got many exciting things to share if I’m to be honest Prompto. Only that some of our projects in Tenebrae are going pretty well.”

“Oh, don’t say that! I’m sure it’s exciting!” He nudges her hand. “How’s your brother by the way?”

Something dark crosses her face before she replies, “He is well, thank you for asking.”

Okay, that doesn’t sound good to him. Not one bit.

“Luna-” The waitress returns with his drink, and he stops to thank her. He sips it, and puts the glass down.

“Luna, is there something else going on? Do you wanna talk about it?” Prompto tries to get her to share more.

“Don’t be so concerned, there isn’t anything too serious going on.”

He tilts his head slightly and raises his brows “You sure?”

She takes a few seconds before sighing and yielding to his prying.

“It’s just… Ravus means well, he always does, but sometimes he forgets we’re not at war anymore. It can get frustrating at times. I cannot blame him for how he sees the world around him, not after what happened when we were young.” She takes a large gulp of her brandy and exhales. She seemed exhausted, Prompto put his hand over hers in a comforting gesture.

“It’s a shitty situation, but you two can figure it out, whatever it is.” He raises his glass in a toast, and she does the same.

“Enough about me. Anything exciting on your end?” She shakes her head, and shifts the subject towards him.

“Ah, not a lot. I’ve settled nicely in the _not-so-new-anymore_ house, the job is going well. Just the normal stuff.” He shrugs.

“That’s a good thing, a bit of quiet normalcy.”

“Yeah.” He leans back on his seat. “So, excited about all the meetings you’re here for?”

“Not excited for the meetings, no.” She laughs and takes a sip of her drink. There was a certain mischievousness to her look that had him thinking twice about her sentence.

“What _are_ you excited about?” He squints at her.

“Well… There is this person I have been seeing on and off for a while…”

“What? Who? Since when?” He leans forward on the table and Luna giggles.

“Calm down!”

“I am calm!” Prompto throws his arms up.

“We met briefly about two years ago at Noctis’ funeral.” She says his name hesitantly and looks at Prompto before continuing. “We got to know each other better when King Regis came to Tenebrae a few months ago.”

“Ohhhh! Someone in the Crownsguard?”

“Kingsglaive, actually.”

“Cool! Who is it?”

“Take a guess.”

“Oh, come oooon. Not fair. Who is it?” Prompto sips his drink again.

“Nyx Ulric.”

He was surprised at the answer, he wouldn’t really put Nyx Ulric as Luna’s type.

“Damn girl! You got yourself a knight in a shining armor!”

“I haven’t _got_ him, it’s nothing official.” She rolls her eyes.

“Still! Come on, he is really nice to look at.”

“Yes, indeed.” She smiles into her drink.

He was happy for her, he truly was. After everything she had been through, she deserved something good.

As the night went on and they kept talking and dancing he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He knew it was stupid, and downright bad. Yet, he felt a bitterness at her happiness. He hadn’t really moved on from Noctis. He had tried once or twice to start something with someone, but all of those were fruitless and meaningless attempts. No one would ever be able to fill the Noctis shaped hole in his life. Prompto decides to push those thoughts into a very small corner of his brain, and just focus on having fun with a friend he’d missed.

* * *

It's well into the early hours when Prompto gets home. He’s more than a little tipsy, throwing his keys on the table by the door and dragging himself up the stairs.

He had had a lot of fun with Luna. She brought a different flavor to his life, and he appreciated seeing her again. However, he did feel guilty for his thoughts earlier. Sure, she didn’t even know what was going on in his head. He didn’t hurt her, but he was disappointed in himself anyways.

Prompto didn’t bother showering before bed, he was exhausted. He merely stripped and jumped on the bed. He expected to be fast asleep, but there it was… that feeling again. The aching in his chest, it made the alcohol’s effect fade away, and he felt surprisingly sober, too in tune with his surroundings. His breathing too loud in the quiet of the night.

His bed is too big, too empty, too cold. He tosses and turns trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but he is unsuccessful. Frustration grew, and he stared at the ceiling with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Noctis lies at Prompto’s side, he didn’t like seeing him like that. He knew it was his fault. Prompto may not have said it, but he knew his boyfriend well enough.

_His boyfriend._

Should he still call him that? Their relationship died when he did. Noctis couldn’t claim him to be his anymore. It makes his stomach sink. He was _so_ close, but still so far.

Prompto turns onto his side, face mere inches away from Noctis’. He looked so tired and sad. Noctis reached out, and caressed his cheek. It didn’t feel like it was supposed to feel, not at all how he remembered. He wanted to help him, make him feel safe. Prompto shivers by his side, and he pulls a blanket over himself. Were things different, Noctis would wrap his arms around him, and make him warm.

Noctis was aware that the best thing would be for him to pull away, allowing Prompto to let him go. It was the right thing to do, yet Noctis failed at every turn. He was just within reach, and he was drawn to him. He would always come back to Prompto, without a doubt. It’s just how it is.

He scoots closer, cupping Prompto’s face in one hand. “Sleep.” He said. Prompto wouldn’t hear him, but it was all he could do to comfort him.

Perhaps Noctis needed to move on just as much as Prompto did, but for now… for now he would stay there. He would watch Prompto’s eyelids grow heavy and close, and he would watch all night long as his chest rose and fell evenly in a deep sleep.

* * *

**July 19** ** th **

He was going crazy. He was losing his stupid mind. That was truly the only explanation at this point.

It was happening more and more; he would feel like he was being watched. He was never alone. Unexplained shivers and cold spots in his house. The day before he was getting himself ready and he swore he saw Noctis standing behind him in the mirror. Leaning on the doorframe like he used to.. It seemed so real, but when he turned around the place was empty.

He wasn’t the superstitious kind, yet the idea that he was being haunted by the spirit of his dead boyfriend seemed almost plausible. Thrilling even. Every Astral knew what he wouldn’t give to have Noctis by his side again, no matter in what shape or form. He missed him. He missed him with his whole body and soul. And it hurt.

The hell was he even entertaining that idea for? He shrugs the thoughts away, and heads out of the house. He’s meeting up with Gladio at Evergreen Park for a run. They had been doing that on and off for a while, and frankly, he needed the company. 

_Clearly._

He lets himself get distracted on the bicycle ride to the park, it works. He parks his bike, and finds Gladio in their usual spot.

“Morning Big Guy.” He waves, and Gladio gives him a thumbs up.

“Morning.”

They fall into a silent run after that. Evergreen Park was a fairly large green area surrounded by roads that led from the suburbs to the bustling center of Insomnia. You could hear the cars passing by from where they were in the circuit. By the time they’re in the middle of the third round Gladio speaks to him.

“You’re awfully quiet today.”

“I am?” Gladio gives him a look.

“I’m fine dude. Just thinking some stuff up for this one project I’m working on, no big deal.”

“Sure.”

Prompto picks up speed, it wasn’t unusual for him to be ahead of Gladio, it was actually something he was proud of. He managed to beat Gladio at something.

He runs and runs and runs, but the emptier his head got, the more Noctis filled it. Ironic, he knew. It seemed that his planned distraction didn’t work as well as he’d thought it would. It didn’t make it any better that when he looked forward, he swore he had seen Noctis.

It was him; he’d recognize that silhouette and messy black hair anywhere.

“Noctis?”

He wanted to be sure, he had to know, so he ran towards him. He could hear Gladio calling out to him faintly, but that didn’t matter now. When he got closer, Noctis started walking away. He followed him across the road, why was Noctis walking away from him? Why would he ever do that? Prompto steps on the pavement with every intent to get to Noctis.

“Prompto!” He hears Gladio scream, there is a sound of screeching tires and loud continuous honking. He’s pulled by strong arms, and their bodies collide with the sidewalk.

He takes a few seconds to come out of whatever dazed state he was in. When his breathing steadies he manages to focus on Gladio’s worried voice.

“The hell was that? Are you alright?”

He doesn’t answer. Gladio kneels by his side, and snaps his fingers in front of him.

“Prompto! Are you okay?”

“I… Yeah, I’m fine.” He says, eyes fixed on where he had seen Noctis just moments before.

“No, you’re not fine. Wanna explain to me what just happened?” Gladio asks, and offers Prompto help to get him on his feet.

“I thought I saw something.” He pauses. “Nevermind, let’s just go back.” Prompto starts walking away, and Gladio follows him.

“You’re really not going to talk about this? Whatever this was?”

“Yup.”

Prompto didn’t know what was happening himself, it’s not like he could explain it to him without sounding batshit crazy. But, Gladio is Gladio and he isn’t letting go of it so easy. He holds Prompto by the arm, stopping him from walking away. The blond just looks where Gladio’s hand grips, and he let’s go, placing both hands on his hips instead.

“Look, you’ve been acting weird all morning and you almost got hit by a car back there. _Something_ is going on; I’m just trying to help.”

Prompto sighs, “I know. It’s just… It’s something I gotta figure out on my own. I promise that I’ll tell you after I sort it out, okay?”

Gladio looks less than pleased, but the last thing he needs now is an argument. He’s grateful that Gladio seemed to realize that.

“Fine, have it your way.” He puts a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Just take care of yourself alright?”

He nods and they start their walk back, neither of them really wanted to run anymore.

* * *

**July 22** ** nd **

It takes Ignis three days to knock on his door. He came without warning, something very much _not Ignis_ of him. Prompto knew Gladio must’ve talked with him about the incident at the park. Gods, he wanted to choke Gladio so badly. Ignis will enter his mother hen mode, and Ignis always gets what he wants.

He loved both of his friends dearly, but sometimes he just didn’t want to deal with it all. He could just tell Ignis that he was busy and shut the door, but he doesn’t do that. One, because this isn’t something _he_ would normally do, and two, because as annoying as it was… they were just being good friends. With that, he widens the door, and invites Ignis in.

“Didn’t expect to see you here, Iggy.”

“Forgive me for not calling in advance. I hope you are not occupied.” He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“No worries, and I’m not busy. Make yourself at home.” They walk further into Prompto’s home, and despite them not having broached a single subject yet, the atmosphere is tense. They’re both aware of what the motive was for this surprise visit.

“Do you want some water?” Prompto offers.

“No, thank you.”

There is a heavy silence between them, Prompto waits for him to start talking, but he doesn’t.

“Gladio asked you to come, didn’t he?” Prompto breaks the silence.

“Not with as many words.”

Prompto nods, “Right.”

“What’s going on, Prompto?”

He inhales and exhales, they weren’t going to let this go, were they? He might as well then. He motions for his friend to follow him to the living room where they sit across from one another.

“Okay, look. First of all, don’t judge me.” Prompto says.

“I would never.”

He takes a deep breath, hoping he can word it all right, and get this all over and done with.

“It’ll sound crazy, but that day? I swear to you, I saw Noct on the other side of the street.”

Ignis looks at him with a blank expression and says nothing. Prompto can picture the gears turning inside his brain.

“Is that all? Gladio said you were acting strange before that.”

“He really didn’t leave anything out did he…” Prompto mutters. “No, the day before that… I saw him here at the house. And even before that, I just had this… feeling, y’know? This feeling that I wasn’t alone.” He reclines on the sofa, and runs his hands on his face.

“Saying it aloud just makes me sound crazy.” He throws his arms up in exasperation.

“You’re not crazy, Prompto.” He pauses. “I believe that you’re simply grieving still.”

Prompto just stares at him.

“Losing Noct was… hard. For all of us, and grief comes in many different ways, at many different times.”

“That makes sense.” He tosses his head back. “I just thought I had it under control, y’know? That the worst of it had passed.”

“I understand.” Ignis looked defeated. “Some days are better than others, but we’ll never truly heal. The scars will always be there no matter how much we try.”

“Sooo uplifting.”

There was pity in Ignis eyes, and he hated that. He didn’t want to be pitied.

“I just want you to know you’re not alone in this. We are all here for you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

* * *

Noctis watched the conversation unfold. The guilt he already felt for almost getting Prompto hurt settled, and weighed heavy in his stomach. His refusal of moving on was hurting those he loved the most. That was the last thing he wanted.

He cried unseen tears, and with his heart breaking into little pieces; he walked away. He turns to look back one last time, and his glassy eyes see Ignis and Prompto, both defeated and sullen. The desire for them to be happy gave him the strength he needed to move from where he stood.

It was best for them that he was truly gone.


	3. ACT III - Journey

**December 1** ** st **

It was like this the last time. Prompto believed he had himself together, but once December hit… Everything was a sore reminder of what he’d lost. The news wouldn’t let him forget; his mind wouldn’t let him forget. He had come to hate this month. It was once one of his favorite holidays, the best time of the year. Exchanging gifts, get-togethers with the people you loved; being wrapped under a blanket watching silly movies and drinking hot chocolate. He loved all of that. He loved the idea of the end of a cycle and the beginning of another. Prompto had loved doing all those things with Noct.

But all of it had become tainted once Noct was gone. It was true that there was so much to look forward to, yet he couldn’t bring himself to celebrate the time in which the man he loved was taken away from him. The idea of beginning another year without him made Prompto sick.

He had developed a very dark satisfaction in seeing that anyone that was in Noct’s inner circle was just as miserable as he was. It made him feel less lonely. Well, maybe not quite as miserable. Gladio, Ignis and Luna; all three of them had a family to fall back to. While his was alive, they weren’t close, and each attempt they made at trying to be a normal family came out forced and uncomfortable. So, they had decided it was best for everyone involved to keep it all to a minimum, and it worked. He had been fine with it, but he wasn’t so fine now. Every time he picked up the phone to call his parents, he put it back down. As much as he wanted to feel less alone, they weren’t the answer. He knew that.

Perhaps the only person that was just as bad as he was, was Regis. His wife died, and then his son. He was the last of his bloodline and he’d outlived all those dear to him. Prompto recalled how many times Regis had reached out to him after Noct’s death. He tried to answer, and maybe give him what he hoped for, someone who shared his pain, but Prompto still saw him as the King. He was so far removed from who Prompto was, and that in and of itself was intimidating. But even more than that… He could never shake the guilt he felt, that it was his fault. How could he ever look Regis in the eye knowing he was the reason his son was gone? He felt bad for not being able to grieve with him.

_Grief._

Did anyone ever manage to stop feeling that? People always kept telling him that there were stages and that you’d move on in the end. Well, he saw no end. Frankly, he didn’t see anything else anymore. He was merely going through the motions of his daily life, and doing a poor job at it if having Ignis and Gladio pissed at him was any indication. It was pretty bad, and it was mostly on him. He knew that, and he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to apologize. If he was going to turn out to be the asshole, so be it.

* * *

**December 26** ** th **

His doorbell rings, he ignores it.

It continues, and then they turn into frantic knocks.

“Prompto? I know you’re home. Please open the door.” It was Luna. That surprised him, he’d admit. It’s not like she lived in Insomnia for him to expect her to show up.

He still doesn’t answer.

“Prompto, please!” She was asking. “I just want to talk with you.”

He inhales and exhales. Begrudgingly, he gets on his feet and stumbles to open the door. Prompto swings it open, startling her. Luna’s eyes inspect every aspect of his appearance, and the scrutiny of her look bothers him. Yes, he was a wreck, he doesn’t really care.

“Prompto-”

“What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be spending the holidays with your brother?” He interrupts and she’s taken aback by the harshness in his tone. In spite of this, he lets her in.

“I decided to come by to spend this time with the three of you. I messaged you about it, but you haven’t replied in weeks.”

The only answer he gives her is a shrug. It was true, he hadn’t seen her messages. More specifically, he saw that they arrived, but he hadn’t bothered reading them.

“I spoke with Ignis and Gladio, they both said you have been acting strangely. They... _we_ are worried about you.” He ignores the statement and turns his back to her, dragging on his feet towards the kitchen.

He was well aware that she was following him, and that she was probably judging the state his house was in. The couches on the living room were pushed to the walls, the floor was covered with old photographs and shoeboxes, and a couple of empty whisky bottles, the carpet stained with alcohol.

“Want anything?” He asks out of common courtesy without looking at her.

“Just a cup of water is fine.”

He fills one and places on the counter in front of her. She thanks him, and he sees the look on her face. The wariness, the judgement, the goddamn _pity_. That was the only look any of them gave him lately. He understood that he warranted those looks, but what was pity going to do for him? What was it ever going to solve? Nothing.

* * *

Noctis watches this passive aggressive Prompto, and he feels something inside him break. He had decided that not being a permanent presence in his life would be good for Prompto, that he would be able to move on with more ease.

Noctis thought that he could check out on Prompto, see how he was doing. A quick visit wouldn’t do him any harm. He’d never expected to find him like this. He was a mess, the energy and shine that he brought everywhere he went was gone.

Noctis cries, something he didn’t do very often when he was alive. But no one could see him anymore, so he let himself do so. Long ago, when they’d begun their friendship, Noctis had questioned whether it was safe for Prompto to be his friend. Later, he’d questioned if it was safe for him to be his boyfriend, and every time his own selfish desires told him that Prompto would be okay. He believed that being this close to the prince of a nation would put a target on his back, and that Noctis was ultimately a threat to his life.

In the end though, it wasn’t his connection to _the prince_ that harmed Prompto. It was his connection to _Noctis_. He had come to terms with how his stupid decision that night got himself killed; he was aware of that. What he couldn’t deal with was how it was destroying Prompto. He blames himself because there is no one else to blame. He was dead and Prompto… he wasn’t okay, and that was his fault. 

He’d always feared that he would end up getting the ones he loved the most hurt, and he was right.

He had watched all of them at some point. He spent quite some time around his father, he was so alone, but he also had a connection to magic that allowed him to feel Noctis in a way no one else could. That had helped him when he was still figuring the ins and outs of being dead, and he thought that being around Prompto, like he was around his dad, would be good for him. Noctis was proven wrong in his theory the day Prompto saw him and almost got him and Gladio hurt, so, he figures staying further away would be best. Yet that seemed to have failed too.

It was true that Noctis had kept a safe distance, or at least he thought it was safe. It was obviously not. Perhaps… Perhaps he needed to move on. He needed to stay far enough away that Prompto couldn’t possibly feel him, far enough that Noctis wouldn’t be able to see Prompto on a whim. 

He wanders away, leaving Prompto and Luna behind in the kitchen, and finds himself on the road out of town. The huge sign reading ‘Leaving Insomnia’.

That had to be the answer. Putting enough distance between him and Prompto would finally allow them to move on.

* * *

“Prompto, talk to me. What’s going on?” Luna asks after she finishes her water. Silence is the only answer he gives her.

“We are all worried about you Prompto. Let us help you.” Her eyes are honest and sincere and he can’t look into them for long.

“Luna, just let it go. Okay?” He sighs and leaves the kitchen.

“No, I can’t ‘let it go’.” She gripped his arm. It wasn’t hurting him, but it was firm. She was demanding his attention and wouldn’t give up.

“I know it’s a difficult time, we all feel it. We all know it but you-” Prompto shakes Luna’s hand away, interrupting her.

“No, you don’t know it. None of you are feeling what _I_ feel. So just stop pretending that you do. It’s best for everyone.” He tries once again to put some distance between them. He felt cornered, trapped. He just wanted _away_.

“You’re right!” Luna raises her voice and it startles him. It’s very unlike her to do that. He turns towards her; he knows he just fell into a trap.

“You’re right.” She says in her usual tone. “We can’t possibly feel how you feel. But we all miss him. In our own ways. And we can all help one another, because no one can understand this better than us.” She gives him a poignant look and continues;

“We’re friends, and we are here for you. But you gotta let us in.” She almost begs him at this point, there is this lingering silence between them, and every spec of dust in his house seems to draw his attention, anything to avoid her eyes.

“When did things start to go wrong? You seemed to be doing so well the last time we spoke.” Luna asks then.

“I don’t know!” He runs his hands over his face. He felt exhausted. “I don’t know…” Prompto said mostly for himself.

And that was a lie if he ever saw one. He knew really well when it did. For a long time, he had felt this presence — not a presence, _Noctis_ , and one day he couldn’t feel him anymore. He couldn’t see him like he did at the park. It was like Noct had left him, truly left him. And deep down that didn’t surprise Prompto. He wasn’t worth staying around for. Everyone left eventually.

A tiny little part of his brain that was rational was saying “No, you _are_ worth it. Why would Luna be here if you weren’t?” But he was too consumed by his own pain to listen to it. And he was growing more sober by the minute, the last thing he wanted. He walks to the living room fully intending to finish the bottle he had left open.

Luna takes a hold of him again. It is gentler this time, she caresses his wrist with her thumb, and she is looking up at him. hHe doesn’t want that, but she keeps him from averting her gaze by cupping his face with her other hand.

“Please, Prompto. You’re letting this consume you, and it’ll get you hurt. You’re drinking and you’re picking fights with your friends… This isn’t you. This isn’t good for you.” He lets her words hang in the air and he feels his eyes sting.

“We can fix this, together.” She says.

And he… He had just had enough.

He didn’t want their help; he didn’t want the pain to stop. It was the only thing he had left of Noctis, and he was going to hold on to it, no matter how bad it gets.

“Luna, I’m not a broken toy for you to fix, okay! Just leave!” He pulls her hand away from his face and releases his arm from her grip.

“I can’t just leave and let you tear yourself apart!”

“Stop it Luna. This was never about me; this was about you.” She is confused by this, and he continues speaking.

“You were friends with Noct, and you fixed him when he was broken. Once he was gone you had nothing else to fix so you latched onto me. I can’t believe I didn’t see that before.”

“ _What?_ ” Luna is offended by what he says and she steps away from him.

“None of us were ever friends because of each other. We were friends because we were Noctis’ friends. He’s _dead_ , let’s stop this. Stop pretending that you’re helping me for any other reason than to make yourself feel better about the hole in your life.”

Luna’s eyes well with tears, her mouth hangs open. “You believe that our friendship meant nothing?” She says. Luna chews on her bottom lip looking away to the ceiling and then back to him.

“Fine. Do what you want. Believe whatever you want to believe.” She doesn’t give him time to speak, pushing right past him and crossing the entire room. Luna opens the door and shuts it with a loud thud behind her. Prompto is finally left in the silence of his own home. The tears he held onto now run freely down his cheeks.

The silence… it’s overwhelming. His house feels ten times bigger, and he just wants to numb the feeling brewing inside his chest. He scrambles to look for the whisky bottle, but it is lying empty on the floor. Prompto frustratingly looks for another one and settles for a tequila bottle instead. He cracks it open, takes a large gulp, and tosses the lid on the floor. It rolls around, and lands right by a picture. Prompto walks over to it and picks it up from the floor.

It was of him, Luna, Ignis and Gladio. They were smiling, covered in confetti, and doing silly poses. It was Gladio’s birthday. They looked so happy. His eyes narrow in on Luna’s smile, he remembers the look on her face before she’d left, and he realizes how much of a stupid dick he was. She had lent her shoulder for him to cry on since that day in the back of Gladio’s house. He had been so unnecessarily cruel to her, she wanted to help. She always did. Luna put everyone else’s pain before her own, and he had hurt her.

He had hurt all of them.

Prompto doesn’t think he can go back from this. There are only so many cracks he can make before there is too much damage for him to mend. He regrets pushing them away, he truly does, but Noctis isn’t there and to him, nothing else matters. His eyes are bloodshot and puffy from crying and not sleeping. He is tired of feeling like this, but it was the only thing he had left now.

The house felt too big and too small all at once. He needed to think, he needed to breathe. He grabs the keys to his car and heads out the door. 

* * *

He drives, and drives. With no destination in particular, he’d barely noticed that he had taken the road out of Insomnia. He keeps driving and drinking from the bottle he had opened at home. It keeps him somewhat warm, considering he was very underdressed for the chilly winter weather. He really shouldn’t drink and drive, but he is way past the point of caring. He takes another mouthful, and then he catches a glimpse of the outside, and he finally really looks at the world around him. The snow falling peacefully, the setting sun…

_What the hell am I doing?_

Prompto tosses the bottle out the window, and takes a deep breath. He needs to move on. He needs to move on before whatever else he has left in his life is too damaged and gone. He decides to take the next turn back to Insomnia. He needed to try and get himself together and see if he could fix things with his friends. What he was doing to them was unfair, and he felt disgusted with himself. He speeds past the mileage sign, and fails to notice the eighty-eight painted on it. Further down the road he swore he could see Noctis. It was just like the day in the park. He knows it’s him, he isn’t losing him again. Prompto steps on the gas and accelerates.

* * *

Noctis knows where he is. This is where he died. He hadn’t meant to end up here, he’d only walked, but there was this magnetic pull that seemed to call to him. Not unlike how he and Prompto called for one another. That connection that transcends time, space, and even understanding. Something so powerful that even death couldn’t defeat. It was a beautiful concept on paper, a really beautiful paper, but the longing was painful and unescapable, just as destructive as nature.

He is startled by a swerving car on the road behind him. It slides across the road before flipping and flying right through Noctis. He flinches and instinctively tries to protect himself although unnecessary, it’s not like it would hurt him. Just an old habit from a time when he had a life to protect.

He watches the car break apart, and come to a stop in the middle of the road. Curiosity lures him to the flaming wreckage.

_This car… I know it._

* * *

Prompto’s eyelids fluttered, and he opened his eyes. Above him the sky was grey. He was expecting to feel every bone in his body ache, but he felt numb.

That couldn’t be a good sign. He debated just laying where he was, moving would probably be a bad idea. He hears what sounds like a fire burning. Fire near a car was never a good thing. His survival instincts pull him off the ground. The pavement he stood on should have felt hard and cold beneath him, but it didn’t.

Prompto finally looks around him. The world was all in black and white. There was no green on the trees. The fire that should’ve burnt an angry orange was crackling in shades of grey.

“What the hell?”

He turns around and sees him. Standing there, just a few feet away.

Noctis.

Crystal blue eyes shining against the grey, clothes blood red that were almost too vibrant against the dull world around them. Noctis walks towards him, and Prompto moves forward. That invisible force that had always pulled them to one another compelled his every move. They meet in the middle. Prompto finally looks into Noct’s eyes like he hasn’t in years, and he is entranced. 

Noctis reaches out with a hesitant hand that Prompto takes in his. He could feel Noct’s hand in his own, this was real. He knew the implications of it. If he could feel Noctis like this, see him… he’d died on that pavement.

As soon as Noctis pulls him into his arms, nothing matters anymore. Prompto eventually pulls them apart only to join their lips. It was salty and wet from both of their tears. They parted, their foreheads touching. He smiled, and Noctis smiled with him.

There was a relief, a weight lifted off of him. There was a lightness, a joy, an ease in his heart.

“Hi.” Noctis says.

“Hey.” Prompto laughs.

He wanted to stay like that forever, he knows he can. He knows he will, but something catches his eyes. Behind Noctis, flashing down the road, was a swirling white light with various spots of color in-between. Noctis turns to see what caught Prompto’s attention, a glint of wonder in his eyes.

“Do you know what it is? What’s in there?” Prompto looks to Noctis for answers. He has been dead for a _while_. Maybe he knew what it was.

“No idea.” Noctis answers, eyes fixed to the spot at the end of the road.

“Do you wanna find out?” He looks Prompto in the eyes, with the same playfulness of their teenage years.

Prompt answers by lacing their fingers together. They walk to the light, leaving the flaming car behind. They walk towards a new beginning. The grounding feel of Noct’s skin against his was all the assurance he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> An extra tidbit: This entire fic was inspired by Chelsea Wolfe's "Halfsleeper". Highly recommend listening to it for extra feels.


End file.
